spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Specimen 13/@comment-26248511-20150722023913
Specimen 1 - the green screen cardboard of the max headroom show Specimen 2 - the thing that clogs my sink and it came from the toilet NO WONDER IT SMELLED LIKE CRAP Specimen 3 - My dead tarantula who supposedly isnt dead but i thought he was dead because i flushed him down the toilet please dont tell my mom because i told her he was eaten by one of the bigger bugs outsidde in the fro Specimen 4 - the lady that live across the street from me that sells bad christmas decorations Specimen 5 - the lady who is my dad's sister and doesnt put on make up Specimen 6 - The happy mask salesmen from my old Legend of Zelda game but i dont have legend of zelda because its not in the stores anymore Specimen 7 - my brother's death metal rock band poster that moves because the window is open and my cat really likes it so she likes to hide behind it and pretend she is the poster because i really dont know why Specimen 8 - the old deer i put a cloak on when i used to party and painted pictures of ronald regans faces inside the cloak Specimen 9 - the art exhibit in my catholic school that apparently got crushed by one of the bigger kids Specimen 10 (Docile)- the pet eel i found in the ocean i had for 2 days before my mom got mad and told me to release it oh god why do i have so much pets Specimen 10 - I really dont know what it is but i think its like a cardboard cutout of Justin Bieber i found on the side of the road yesterday. Specimen 10's worm form - my rotten calzone i left in the fridge overnight Specimen 11 - the mascot of my burger restaurant my dad works at apparently the mascot's poster got graffitied on and the eyes were ripped out Specimen 12 - my granddad's mansion that makes weird noises at night because my granddad practices using his sickle for his brazilian hippie karate The Old Guy - My grandad who likes to sell kitchen utensils he also likes cutting cheese wow Specimen 13 - Ariel the mermaid from the disney movie but i dont have the VHS tapes because they are not in the stores. ''' '''Specimen 9 (Final Boss) - a halloween decoration that got eaten by termites Howard (Tall Man) - My baseball trophy that makes noises because my little sister put it in vegetable oil for 2 days Spooky - The halloween decoration that I threw out because the humming birds kept eating it Class Shadows - the shadows of my classmates that always stand in one pose, the teacher is gonna get mad at them for not standing at their seat. Deer - the deer that live in my garden and have sharp teeth because my friends used to sharpen their teeth when i used to go party oh gosh i have weird friends The Cat - my cat that mysteriously turned pink i think my little sister painted her oh my god my sister painted her. Specimen 14 - me and my long hair when i chop down wood with my dad's axe please dont tell my dad because he doesn't want me touching it OH MY GOD MY DAD IS LOOKING AT ME RIGHT NO W.A.M - The ugly teenager who always hums mozart songs and wears gray/grey.